


The Hoodie

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this a long time ago and found it in an old folder...</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago and found it in an old folder...

At first it wasn’t a very big thing. One time Joel let Ray borrow his jacket and he wore it for the day. While editing let’s plays he’d bite on the sleeves without even knowing it and sometimes he would chew on the string. He kept wearing it, so he kept doing it. He didn’t know that he did it until Michael pointed it out to him.

“Dude. You’re gonna make Joel upset if you keep doing that to his hoodie.” Michael pointed out.

“Hmm?” Ray questioned, still biting on the edge of the sleeve.

“You’ve been fucking chewing on that thing like you haven't eaten anything in forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For like a week now.”

Ray looked at him and then at his hand and moved it away from his face. He shrugged and went back to work, returning the sleeve back to his mouth without realizing he'd even done it.

-

Later that day, Ray remembered that he was going to be on the podcast, which was rare, and he was admittedly kind of nervous. He’d only been on about one podcast before and he didn’t think he was really that interesting of a guy to listen to and he didn’t want to go anything he was suppose to, especially because they were being filmed. While he was thinking about all of this, Burnie came up to him.

“You okay, Ray?” He asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because you’ve been sitting like that, chewing on your sleeves for like ten minutes now and the podcast is about to start.”

“Oh...” He moved his hands away from his mouth and put them behind his back. He knew he did it all the time at home, Joel always said it was cute, but he had no idea that he did it at work, too. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Burnie gave him a strange look and then walked away, mumbling, “Maybe I should get Joel on this podcast.”

-

It was late at night and Joel and Ray were both home from work, watching tv on the couch. They were laying down, Ray snuggled close to Joel’s chest, not really watching the tv. “I found out something interesting today.” Ray said.

“Yeah? What?”

“Apparently I chew the sleeves at work, too.” 

“You didn’t know that?” He chuckled. “I see you do it all the time.

“No, I didn’t know. How long have I been doing that?”

“Around the house, a few months, but at the office, a few weeks.”

“Seriously? Damn...”

“I think it’s cute, though.”

“I know. Trust me. You tell me all the time. Now shut up and watch the damned show.” He pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over his hands and started to bite at them. Then he turned, so he could see the tv, his head still tucked under Joel’s chin.

Joel smiled at kissed his head, putting his arm tightly around him. Normally, he’d probably be upset if he did that to his hoodie, but Ray was just so fucking cute that he just couldn’t help, but let him wear it all the time. He really hoped that didn’t change.


End file.
